This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Track adjusters can be used in connection with vehicle seats. A track adjuster may include a cross member/actuation handle that may actuate a locking device of the track adjuster to allow sliding movement of a vehicle seat. In some circumstances, such as vehicle crashes and/or uneven mounting, a cross member/actuation handle may inadvertently actuate a locking device.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.